


sentimental about a blowjob

by y0urfr13ndlygallawhore



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Svetlana Milkovich, Mentioned Terry Milkovich, Terry Milkovich's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore/pseuds/y0urfr13ndlygallawhore
Summary: more of the scene at mickey's first wedding to svetlana where they rudely cut off.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	sentimental about a blowjob

This wasn't the first time they had made out and they hoped that it wouldn't be their last. Mickey was getting married in a couple of minutes and he was grasping onto Ian for dear life. Pulling him in, thinking that if he ever let go Ian would slip through his fingers and he would be stuck living a miserable loveless life that he didn't want. Ian had taught him how amazing being with someone you actually care for can be and he wasn't ready to give that up.

Mickey grew up in a house where you do small things to show that you care whether the other person realizes or not. The Milkovich's aren't a very vocal group when it comes to their feelings. Mickey was showing Ian he cared by pulling Terry off of him when Terry had walked in on them. He was showing Ian he cared while he was getting married to Svet thinking of the passing threat Terry had made to his life if he didn't go through with it.

Still Ian didn't seem to get it. He didn't seem to understand that every little hoop Mickey had jumped to find himself it was all for Ian. Ian didn't know how many days Mickey had sat in his bed hating that he could even build up the courage to just fucking kiss him. Ian didn't know how many hours he had sat being in a blissful state thinking about the kiss because he felt a new him coming around despite the rounds of ammo in his ass. Ian didn't know that when they were asleep that one night during the sleepover Mickey had just stared at him counting his breaths because it was oddly relaxing. Here Ian was demanding Mickey show his devotion again. Just like anything else Ian would ask for Mickey complied.

Reciprocating had never been one of Mickey's strong suits. It would mean he would have to come to terms with his feelings and sexuality. Now with so little time between what could be the end of his happiness he didn't give two shits about being too gay. He didn't care who caught him because he just wanted to have this last moment with Ian.

That's why Mickey found himself shakily breathing on his knees in front of Gallagher's dick. Ian looked down on him in admiration and lust. If there was one thing Ian did understand was his reluctance to reciprocate, he knew how big of a deal this was to Mickey.

Mickey wanted to show to Ian that he wanted to be with him. He couldn't voice his feelings for Ian but he was going to show him. He took Gallagher's dick in his mouth and immediately loved it. He took him down until Ian's dick hit the back of this throat and he choked a little. That didn't deter him and he only sucked harder, going as far down as he could, hollowing out his cheeks. If he was really bad at it Ian was doing a very good job of acting. He reached down and laced his fingers in Mickey's short black hair pulling ever so slightly. Mickey wondered how he ever went so long without doing this. Between the taste, Ian's noises, and the way it made him feel as well he mentally cursed himself for being too scared to do this.

Ian pulled him to get up knowing that he didn't want to finish in Mickey's mouth. Mickey wanted him too but he figured he would just have to get Gallagher to come back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this its ok if you didn't. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


End file.
